Dream No More
by The Sleeping Raven
Summary: “Don’t I look just like my brother? After all, we are twins. And I've always wanted to know what gay sex feels like, so why don’t you pretend that I’m my brother, and have sex with me?” OC, DMHP, DMOC
1. Prologue: Interlude

**Title: **Dream No More**  
**

**Warning:** MalexMale. One Side Love. OC. AU.

**Summary: **"Don't I look just like my brother? After all, we are twins. And I've always wanted to know what gay sex feels like, so why don't you pretend that I'm my brother, and have sex with me?"

**In order of appearance- Characters/Pairings:** DM/HP, DM/MP (OC)

**A/N: The Sleeping Raven** is made up of two people, for this story, Dream No More. This story has one OC and some OOC as a result, please, if you do not like that, do not read it. The story is also an AU, yet again, if you do not like that, do not read it. Any comments, suggestions, reviews will be welcomed as long as they are constructive/respective/wonderful. Other than those ever-so-wisdom-ful words, please enjoy! (**Sleeping** is very well aware that 'wisdom-ful' is not a word.)

Prologue: Interlude 

* * *

_Why__… _

_Why did things turn out like this?  
_

* * *

The sound of a bed creaking can be heard through the apartment. The light within the apartment is scarce, creating the perfect mood for the two who wish to be discreet. 

Two bodies are mingling with sweat; one is buried deep inside the smaller one. A small hand is clutching a broad, smooth back as vigorous movements continue. The smaller person's legs are held up strong hands; a position for pleasure.

The taller one has blonde hair, silver grey eyes are revealed as he gazes down at the smaller man beneath him. His gaze is filled with lust, and a look; he is not there.

Returning a kiss; the smaller one, his hair black as the sky at night, opens his eyes to reveal deep emeralds. The smaller man wears a smitten look. Clutching onto the other man passionately, he is happy to be under this grunting brute.

The raven haired man throws his head back, pleasure coursing through his face, as the blonde begins to thrust against him.

"Dra…co…" the raven haired man murmurs; a whispered prayer to his sex-God. He cannot say enough to Draco, and at the same time, he cannot say anything at all.

"MATTHEW!" Draco screams as he comes inside the smaller man. Draco thrusts a few extra times into Harry as he rides the euphoria, then he pulls out to leave Harry empty. Filled only with sticky semen.

* * *

'_No… that's not my name...' _

'_My name is Harry… Not Matthew… Not Matthew…'  
_

* * *

If you read, please review! We would love to know your thoughts. 

-The Sleeping Raven

* * *


	2. Chapter One: Cruel Brother

**Warning:** MalexMale. One Side Love. OC. AU.

**Summary: **"Don't I look just like my brother? After all, we are twins. And I've always wanted to know what gay sex feels like, so why don't you pretend that I'm my brother, and have sex with me?"

**In order of appearance- Characters/Pairings:** DM/HP, DM/MP (OC)

**A/N:** This has not been updated in so long because Sleeping had some trouble in real life (As always...) But Raven has smacked some sense into her! And she got Sleeping writing and grammar reviewing again. We would like to thank all of those who reviewed, very kind reviews! We hope you enjoy this chapter. (And if you find any grammar mistakes, Sleeping would love to know.)

* * *

Harry lay on his stomach as he watched Draco put on his clothes. He was not ready to move yet, and he wished that Draco would stay with him awhile longer.

_Why do you have to leave me?_

"Why don't you stay for the night? After all, you paid for the room," Harry said, trying to sound as blasé as possible. He was squeezing a pillow lightly, the only notification that he was nervous.

Draco only paid attention to the buttons on his shirt, never once looking in Harry's direction.

"I'm the president, I have to be in the office tomorrow," Draco responded abruptly. Draco groomed his hair in the mirror, Harry's reflection a faint image in the glass.

Harry could do nothing, except hide his disappointment. "Fine, not like it matters to me who stays the night with me," Harry said, a slight spark in his voice. He let go of the pillow and turned onto his side. Facing away from Draco; it was easier.

_I can keep it up. I can keep this act up. If only to have him in some way._

Harry chanted this to himself; strong mantra. Not strong enough.

Draco was straightening his tie as Harry talked, his hands gripping on the cloth too tightly. Draco bristled, his reason for anger unknown. "Can I help it that you're such a slut? Eh, Harry?" Draco said cruelly.

The mantra really was not strong enough. Harry ignored the hurt Draco's comment ignited in him, his eyes fixed stubbornly on the wall in front of him. "What can I say? How can I refuse a partner? Sex is just too fun for me."

_How many more lies do I have to tell? How many Matthew?_

Draco smoothed his shirt out, and made for the door. He did not bother to continue their conversation, he had no reason to. (As far as he was concerned.)

After the door was shut (Draco had used a little more force to close the door than necessary) Harry finally rolled over, no longer facing the wall. He wanted to be satisfied with the sex, he wanted to be satisfied with the role he was playing.

_How can I be happy? I love Draco and he only thinks of me as a slut._

Harry wanted to be special too. He wanted to be Matthew.

* * *

_A year earlier…_

Harry was drawn out of the darkness by voices downstairs. He had worked hard at Sirius and Remus' restaurant that day, many of the teenagers from his high school frequented the place. It was typical to find the restaurant full, a real 'hot' place for people to gather. Harry knew Remus was deserving of the title: "The Best Cook in Town."

Harry admired Remus, especially for the fact he could cook. And on occasion, when the restaurant was not too busy, Remus would teach Harry some of his recipes. Harry enjoyed learning.

The voices became louder downstairs. Harry got up out of bed, not worried about how he was dressed, because he had been too tired earlier to change. "Oh Matthew, he is so handsome!" Harry heard his mother, Lily Potter, exclaim as he walked towards the staircase.

Harry rolled his eyes. His mother was always praising his twin brother, Mathew. It was sad that over the eighteen years he had been alive, Harry had come to accept that he would never outshine his brother. The smaller star to the sun.

"My son does have good taste!" James Potter, Harry's father, praised.

_Oh he has good taste alright…_

Harry thought this bitterly. His parents could praise the precious twin, Matthew, all they wanted. Harry knew the truth. He had often been approached by Matthew's conquests, mistakenly taken for his twin. Harry sometimes wished he were actually his brother, his green eyes replaced with the color brown and his thunderbolt scar no longer existing.

_But I'm not willing to act like Matthew..._

Harry and his brother were different, always had been. Where Matthew was selfish; Harry was not, where Matthew was cruel; Harry was kind. It was amazing how many people often mistook the two for the other.

"Of course he has good taste," A deep voice said warmly, one so familiar to Harry. Harry felt a shred of sympathy for the unlucky sod who was being introduced to his parents. Matthew would probably break the poor guy's heart within the next month.

_Maybe even within the next week._

Harry snickered to himself. Maybe he did not feel as much sympathy for Matthew's new boyfriend as he thought he had. Harry finally made his way to the bottom of the stairs. Of the four people in the small circle there was his mother, father, brother and a blonde man.

At the sight of that silver-blonde hair Harry felt his heart shoot up into his throat. Déjà vu is a killer. Matthew noticed that his twin had made an appearance, turning to grin at him. Harry hoped that Matthew's malicious grin was made only because of too much usage.

_Shit._

"Brother!" Matthew said, his voice was too sweet, too buttered. Cinnamon and sugar. Sickening green was all that Harry could see. The only forewarning of what was to come.

"Meet my fiancé, Harry," Mathew's smile was still too fake, his voice laced with a chilling softness. Harry wanted to kill his brother, assume his role, and forget Matthew ever existed.

The blonde man, a head taller than Matthew and himself, turned. Harry was in shock and had to stifle a gasp that was creeping out of him.

Harry was staring at Draco Malfoy. Who was standing beside his brother; who was soon to be his brother-in-law. Harry wanted to cry.

_No...not him, anyone but him... Please... _

* * *

Ah, suspenseful ending! (Raven smacks Sleeping) Okay, so not really all that suspenseful, however, if you read, please do review!

-The Sleeping Raven


End file.
